Worried
by Celecia Leigh
Summary: Alistair and FCousland(Alaina) separated and yet thinking about each other. A semi-sequel to my story Aftermath. Came to me while I was playing DA: I.


Disclaimer: _Dragon Age: Origins, Dragon Age II, _and_ Dragon Age Inquisition _are the property of Bioware (EA).

Slight AU. Uses Alaina Cousland from _Aftermath, _but not really a sequel.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Worried<strong>

The news wasn't good. The Wardens in Orlais were missing. The Ferelden Wardens were worried, but they had their orders to remain in Amaranthine. He may be the King of Ferelden now, but Oghren and the Commander of the Grey of Ferelden (his Queen Consort) still told him anything important. Of course, it didn't help that she was in the Anderfels, according to her last letter.

Sighing, Alistair leaned back into his chair. The fire in the hearth was almost burned out. This wasn't good. He was leaving in the morning to travel to Redcliffe to help Teagan retake his home. Word of Tevinter mages in Ferelden was never good. Thank the Maker, he could always call upon his Templar skill, if need be. Not that he really wanted to use it against the mages, but he couldn't let them just kick Teagan out of his own home.

Alaina would know just the right way to deal with this. She always was the better of the two of them when it came to dealing with people. Maker, he missed her. Hopefully, she found what it was she was looking for. If it weren't for the fact, he was planning to banish Grand Enchanter Fiona from Ferelden, he would ask her about what had happened when she had stopped being a Warden.

He hadn't been feeling right lately. Something was off, and he couldn't figure out what it was. He really wanted to talk to his wife, and not in some damned letter that had to be in code.

The King of Ferelden slowly stood up. He had better get some rest. Tomorrow was going to be a long day.

XOXOXOX

The news from the South wasn't good. With the Divine's death, the world had gone into chaos. Now with news that the Orlesian Wardens had all but disappeared. The Ferelden Wardens were still stationed at Amaranthine. Nathaniel had sent her word that the First Warden was worried about the Wardens of Orlais, but that he didn't want any other Wardens to travel to the Empire.

Leliana was sending her word on the Inquisition, and of course, demanding to know where she had been. She could only hope her own letter reached Alistair in time. He had to support the Inquisition. True, Ferelden didn't have much, but even a little could help.

She moved away from the window of her small room. The inn seemed nice, but she never felt safe unless she was in Denerim with Alistair. It never hurt to have a nice big warrior to protect you.

Shaking her head slightly, she glanced at the letter sitting on the table. That letter held hope, but she had traveled here to this tiny little town in Northern Orlais to speak with someone she hadn't seen in years. **Morrigan**. Morrigan had sent her a letter explaining that she might have a way to stop the Calling.

Alaina sighed. Even this close to the border, she could hear it. Thank the Maker, Leliana's letter had arrived warning her about this Corypheus not long after the Divine's death. She'd already heard about him thanks to that single letter Anders had sent her years ago.

She feared for Alistair. Was he hearing it as well? Leliana has said she had sent word to warn him, too. But she still fear what he would do. That man would still do some of the stupidest things. Of course, they were done mostly to make her smile, but that didn't make her feel that safe at the moment.

Alaina glanced at the window. Hopefully, they wouldn't come after her. Zevran was not too far away, watching for trouble. Morrigan wouldn't need a door to enter.

There was a knock at the window. Slowly, Alaina walked back to window and opened it.

A black bird flew inside and landed on the floor.

"Hello, Morrigan."

* * *

><p>I may continue this as a series like my <em>Dragon Age II<em> series, which is still on going. I'm not too far into the game yet. I haven't gone to Adamant or the Winter Palace yet. So I'm not too far into the game really. I just wanted to bring Alaina back for a bit.

I've been working on this off and on for a week, while playing DA:I. I should be working on something else, but I can't stop.

So review if you please.

_CL_


End file.
